Why Do I Love You?(Oneshot)
by YaoiXLoverX666
Summary: Izaya pays a short visit to Ikebukoro before he decides to give up on Shizuo, but what will Shizuo do to stop him? Can he finally face his feelings?


Note: Anyone else wanna take a trip to Ikebukoro? If so, then welcome to my first Durarara! fanfiction. It's not that long but I'm planning to write more in the future.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the mentioned.

...

Why Do I Love You? (Shizaya Oneshot)

"Izaya!" Screamed an enraged blond 'bartender'. "You damned flea! Didn't I tell you to stay out of Ikebukoro?!"

The sinister man laughed and he licked his knife slowly, as he sat at a small café table. "Why, am I not allowed to visit you Shizu chan?"

"Don't call me that!" Shizuo detached a nearby stop sign from the side of the street, and swung at Izaya.

Izaya dodged the sign without effort. "See you later Shizu chan!" He called as he ran away.

"Shit!" Shizuo cursed. How long had it been, he wondered. How long had he been waiting to see Izaya _this_ time? When had his desire to kill the man become...something more? It had been years since he last remembered hating him. When did he start to _want_ Izaya to visit him? Why was his mind always full of thoughts revolving around Izaya?

Shizuo sighed, and began to walk home. He had had enough for the day. Hopefully he wouldn't see the man again, though there was a better chance that they would meet again than that they wouldn't. It took him about ten minutes to reach his place, and once he was inside he sat on his couch. Sighing again, he looked at the clock. It was almost midnight. Shizuo scanned the room before staring at the window. He could feel the cold mans eyes watching him.

"You know, you're no fun Shizu chan." Izaya pouted as he crawled through the window.

"Why are you here?" Shizuo growled.

"Don't act like you didn't want to see me." Izaya smirked. He crawled on to of Shizuo and leaned closer. "Aren't you sick of trying to kill me? Don't you want something more?"

Shizuo blushed lightly, "I don't know what you mean flea." But of course, he did. He knew very well what Izaya was talking about.

Izaya slowly leaned closer to the blond, and whispered in his ear. "Why don't you just admit to yourself that we both want the same thing?" He licked the mans ear, causing Shizuo to shift.

"W-what are you doing?!" Shizuo asked in alarm.

"What do you think?" Shizuo tried to respond, but he was cut off with a kiss. "You should just give in Heiwajima."

Shizuo panicked, and tried to shove Izaya off, but it was too late. His heart was pounding, and he was getting turned on. The worst part of it all, was that Izaya noticed both his hard-on and his feelings. The cruel man kissing him at that very moment was, oddly enough, the person who he cared about the most. However, this was also the man who was currently stripping him of his shirt and pants.

"I-Izaya!" Shizuo gasped. "Why?"

Izaya sighed. "Don't you get it?" He slapped himself in the face, and kissed Shizuo softly once more. "I like you. I've been in love with you this whole time."

Shizuo turned bright red. "B-but! Don't you always annoy me on purpose?"

"That's cuz it's the only way you ever look at me. I don't want to fight, but you never face your feelings for me." Izaya looked away. "This was a bad idea. I'll go."

Izaya got up and turned to leave, but Shizuo stopped him. "Don't!"

"You'll never say it right?! So I have to." Izaya shook off his hand. "I used to think that if I kept coming back you'd say it one day. Don't worry though, I'll stay 'underground' from now on."

Shizuo watched as Izaya walked back over to the window. This couldn't be the end, could it? How could Izaya suddenly decide to step out of his way? Hadn't he known the reason why he had been chasing after him all this time? "Why?" Shizuo called. "Why do I love you? Why don't you ever stay with me?"

Izaya whipped around and ran to Shizuo. "You...you said it." Izaya said in shock.

"Yeah, I did." Shizuo tilted Izaya's chin up so that he was looking into the mans eye. "I love you, so don't go."

The two kissed and Izaya smiled. "Never again."

THE END

...

Note: Hoped you liked this short fanfic! I'll be making a few more oneshots before I start my next major project, so please check them out!


End file.
